Y el ejemplo, perdura
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Un buen narrador testigo de primera mano de lo que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ocurrió. Historia de los Fundadores. ONE SHOT


**Aviso:** Aviso importante para aquellos que no acostumbren a leer chorradas : ésta lo es, pero idualmente, leedla y dejarme unos reviewicillos, porfa!! -

Por cierto, el fic tiene una parte de Slash-fem, no es nada importante, pero el que avisa no es traidor!

* * *

**Y el ejemplo… perdura**

O0o0O

**Porque el ejemplo… es una conducta contagiosa por mucho, mucho tiempo.**

_**-**" ¡¡¡Godric Griyffindor!!! _" **un grito como el de diez paritorios juntos en pleno apogeo llegó hasta donde estábamos Godric y yo. **

**El anterior susodicho fue andando con suma tranquilidad hasta la habitación de la que provenía el grito.**

"_¿Qué pasa Slythy?_" **preguntó mientras que entraba. Yo, por aquellos tiempos un sobrero picudo de lo más moderno, sonreía en su cabeza.**

"_¡Qué no me llames Slythy!"_ **chilló el mago dueño del grito anterior: Salazar Slytherin** "_¿Se puede saber qué hace tu estúpido gato encima de mi cama?"_

"_¿Qué gato? Yo no tengo ningún gato…"_ **y después de que yo ayudase a Godric con un leve susurro en el oído a encontrar al felino, se volvió hacia la cama y enseñó una fila de dientes bajo su gran sonrisa al ver a un enorme león tumbado encima y durmiendo como un oso en plena hibernación** "_¡Ah, _Gonfor_! Pues no sé, últimamente se ha encariñado con ella. Es raro en lo leones eso de que se encariñen, pero míralo… parece un angelito."_

"_¿Un angelito? Hazle una cuna si ves que tal… ¡Pero sácalo de mi cama que llena mi preciosa colcha de seda china de enganchones con sus torpes pezuñas! Y si está encariñado pues lo desencariñas, o…"_

"_¿O qué¿Me va a paralizar tu culebra igual que lo hace con las moscas?"_ **le interrumpió Godrifito con las manos en las caderas y encarando las cejas (únicamente yo le llamaba así, un trato personal de complicidad, porque a veces la confianza da asco… ya me entiende).**

"_¡No es una culebra!"_

"_Ok, pues un culebrón"_

"_¡No¡Es un basilisco! Y no seas cruel con él, que es pequeño y está aprendiendo y si le causas un trauma no progresa. Además no te hagas el valentón conmigo porque puedo abrir la boca y contarle a Rowena alguna que otra cosilla…"_

"_¡SERÁS RUÍN¡Pero cómo se nota que eres un vicioso de la parte oscura de la magia¿Sabes? Esta vez no te será tan fácil ¡Ya estoy harto de que me leas la mente!"_ **contestó mi amo un tanto nervioso.**

"_Jeje¡se siente!"_ **dijo en una cancioncilla Slythy. El muy canalla se aprovechaba de este poder que poseía, con el que podía saber fácilmente lo que mi amo pensaba. Esa había sido la razón principal de múltiples peleas entre ellos.**

"_¡Ah! Perdona señor 'yo no tengo nada que ocultar'. ¿Es qué yo no sé algo que puede interesar a Rowy?"_ **dijo Godrifito regresando a su arrogante postura a la vez que su sombrero, es decir, yo, le enseñaba la lengua a Salazar.**

"_No sé de qué hablas…_" **Salazar, al que parecía que le faltaba una lluvia de garbanzos de lo delgaducho y ojeroso que estaba, se miraba de repente las sucias uñas sumamente interesando.**

"_Pues yo te lo digo… ¡estás colado por ella!"_

"_¡TOMA!_"**solté yo. No me pude contener... **

**El archienemigo de mi dueño me miró con asco, aunque no más del que él me daba a mí, y luego adoptó una postura de arrogancia.**

"_Sí, ya ¿Qué te piensas¿Qué soy una calcamonía tuya o qué?" _

"_Evidentemente, no"_ **contestó mi afortunado dueño mirando al otro y luego mirándose a sí mismo. Él era pelirrojo, alto, fuerte y (siendo objetivo) bastante guapo (evidentemente no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos…)**

"_Claro que no, yo soy mucho más guapo y atractivo…"_

"¡_Seeeeeh!_" **exclamamos Godric y yo a la vez.**

"_¡Qué no me vaciles!" _

" _No te vacilo"_

"_¡Si me vacilas!"_

"_¿Ah, si?"_ **y comenzaron una de sus habituales conversaciones de besugo.**

"_Pues claro"._

"_Puede ser…"_

"_Puede ser no, ES" _

" _Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso, igual que cuando me compré mi sombrero…" _**normal¿quién no le envidiaría?**

" _Oh, sí 'el señor Godrifito_"** no sé de donde sacó el nombre **"_se ha comprado un sombrero parlanchín para que piense por él¡yo quiero uno!'"_** dijo Salazar con voz aguda.**

"_¡Eh, tú!_" **gritamos Godric y yo al unísono. Queda claro que estábamos perfectamente compenetrados…**

"_Em… ¿De qué hablábamos?"_

" _¡No cambies de tema, cobarde!_" **saltó Godric haciendo demostración de su valentía con varita en mano, que había aparecido por arte de… magia.**

"_¡Ah, ya! De que tenemos algo que decir a Rowena"_ **dijo Slythy dándose un golpetazo en la frente.**

"_Como se dé otra de esas se queda bobo del todo…_"** susurré, porque incluso con esa única leche el flacucho mago se había desorientado el sólo. Pero para mi sorpresa él me escuchó y me miró… si las miradas matasen yo abría perdido toda mi magia en aquel momento.**

"_¡Ah!"_ **gritó Gryffindor sin hacer caso a nuestra importantísima tensión y señalando a Slytherin con el dedo** _"¡Qué fuerte, lo has admitido!"_

"_¡JA¡Y tú!"_ **respondió Slythy contrariado, porque bueno, por decir algo, una acusación mismamente valía.**

"_Yo no"_

"_Vaya…"_

"_Muro"_

"_¡Qué no me vaciles!"_

" _Jaja¡anda celosón!_" **respondió Godrifito haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para quitarle importancia.**

"_¡No estoy celoso!"_

"_¿Siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria en todo¡Pues ahora si que llevo razón! Estás celoso porque sabes que no tienes posibilidades con ella…"_ **y aquí llegó la conversación estrella. Ambos magos estaba realmente enamorados de Rowena Ravenclaw, y sus peleas por la atención de la bruja no faltaban diariamente. Eran un poco cansinos…**

"_No me tientes que te hechizo"_ **respondió Slytherin enseñando su varita que, como no, también había aparecido por arte de magia.**

"_¿Cómo dices?_" **el pelirrojo hacía trompetilla con la mano coreado con mis risas, no porque no escuchase, sino más bien para burlarse de su 'amigo', que ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido.** "_Creo que he escuchado mal…"_

"_¿Sabes qué el valor a veces llega a un límite que es arrogante?"_ **y ahí yo estoy, para mi propio disgusto, totalmente de a cuerdo con Slythy. **

"_Sí… ¿Y tu te sabes el dicho ese de perro ladrador, poco mordedor?"_

"_No…"_

" _Claro_**" contesté yo como si fuese lo más evidente. Y de nuevo mi intervención fue decisiva para el desenlace** "_porque eres un ignorante. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar Rowena en ti¡Con lo lista que es ella y lo bobo que eres tú!"_

"_JAJA¡hasta su águila es más avispada!_" **Godrifito se reía ante su propio chiste como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.**

"_¡Calla a tu gorro!"_ **ejem, en ese momento podría haber jurado que me volví color escarlata. ¡Gorro yo! Ni el mejor gorro de payaso tendría la gracia que tengo yo como sombrero.**

"_Si, hombre, como Slythy diga…chs…_" **se burló mi amo, aunque no le contestó como se merecía, me apoyaba sinceramente.**

"_Además, tú me llamas bobo_" **prosiguió Salazar sin hacer caso a la burla de Godric** _"Pero habló aquí el valiente. Pegas más con Helga ¿sabes? Valentía y estupidez, la pareja perfecta."_

"_Como te oiga ella…"_

"_¿Qué¿me achucha a su tejón?"_

"_¿Y yo soy el arrogante?"_

"_No, tú eres el estúpido por haberte publicado como el más valiente."_

"_¿Tiene algún problema con eso el señor 'soy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos'?_" **preguntó Godric imitando a la perfección a Salazar.**

**Entonces un ruido sordo, como un hipopótamo intentando sentarse en un triciclo y, obviamente rompiéndolo, sonó por toda la planta.**

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ **El querido Slythy miraba a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. _Gonfor_ levantó cansinamente los parpados y con su habitual majestuosidad, bajó de la cama bostezando y salió de la habitación. Estaba claro que el tranquilo felino no aguantaba el histerismo del jefe de la casa de sangre más limpia del mundo mágico.**

"_Será tu basilisco que está intentando saltar"_ **contestó mi amo mirando con muchísimo más interés el vuelo de un pájaro en el exterior.**

"_¿Eres tonto? Los reptiles no saltan_" **y allá iba, la evidencia de uno de los Fundadores.**

"_Ya, pero ese es tu reptil. En algo se tenía que parecer a su dueño."_ **volvió a responder con su habitual desinterés. Algo que, si me permite decirlo, crispaba los nervios de todo el cuerpo de Salazar, incluso los nervios del pelo, que aunque la gente lo ignore, yo, que llevo más de cinco siglos observando cabelleras, tengo comprobado que existen.**

"_Ah, usted perdone. ¿Y en que nos parecemos según tú¿En que intentamos saltar?"_

"_No, en que sois absurdos" _**contestó como si fuese evidente.**

" _Serás cacho de…"_

"_Slythy, que eres uno de los fundadores de la mejor escuela de magos¡vaya un ejemplito!"_

**De nuevo el ruido animal volvió a sonar, pero esta vez como si el anterior hipopótamo hubiese tirado una gran montaña de papeles.**

"_¡Ya me estoy mosqueando¿Qué es eso?"_

"¿_Tú no eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos?"_

"_Por su puesto_" **respondió Salazar mientras que se sacudía una pelusa inexistente de su túnica negra mosca.**

"_Pues hala, evapórate y busca la respuesta a tus preguntas" _**si le digo la verdad, no sé a que venía eso .A veces Godric desvariaba. Y esto venía desde que Salazar le echó tres hechizos desorientadores seguidos alegando que tenía mala puntería**

"_¿Y qué tiene que ver que me evapore?_" **preguntó el otro igual de confundido que yo**.

"_¡Oh! Creía que eras un poquito más listo… Pues nada, pregúntaselo a Rowy, a ver si lo sabe."_

"_¿Y porqué lo iba a saber ella, eh?"_

"_Hombre, no es la jefa de la casa de los inteligentes por su cara bonita, vamos, creo yo."_

"_Ya, pero es que ella usa su inteligencia para algo más productivo, no para solucionar tus acertijos sin sentido."_

"_Si… jeje"_ **contestó Godric con mirada soñadora, más bien como pasando de lo que acababa de decir Slythy, vamos.**

"_¿Porqué sonríes?"_ **preguntó de nuevo molesto Slytherin. De verdad, aún me sorprendo con la gran capacidad que tenía Godric para molestarlo incluso sin querer.**

"_¿Yo?"_

"_Sí, has sonreído. ¿A qué te refieres con ese 'sí, jeje' de bobo?"_ **dijo imitándole, aunque no lo hacía ni la mitad de bien que Godrifito le imitaba a él **_ "¡¿Para qué usa ella su inteligencia sino?!"_ **y, como no, la gran imaginación lasciva de Salazar salió al encuentro.**

"_¡Ey, baja una marcha!"_ **ejem, bueno más o menos dijo eso** _"Pues… para ayudar a Helga con sus algas"_ **y también, ya sea por envidia o no, la gran capacidad de inventiva de Godric salió en su ayuda.**

"_¿Ein?"_ **pero claro, el entendimiento de Slythy se había ido para dejar paso a su imaginación y se había olvidado de regresar…**

"_Sí, llevan más de tres días juntas mirando algas." _

"_¿Y porqué miran algas?"_

" _Pues por algo será._" **Todo sea dicho: Godric, si no es por mi gran ayuda en numerosos encuentros, no contaba con una gran elocuencia.**

"_Pero¿por qué?"_

" _¡Yo que sé! Y como no insistes en el significado de lo de evaporarte, yo te lo explico. Te haría un croquis, pero no me apetece."_

"_No me importa." _

" _¡Sh! No me interrumpas_" **dijo mi por aquel entonces dueño a la vez que sonreía **"_Si te evaporas no puedes coger tu varita para volver a condensarte y… ¡Serías vapor por siempre¡Juas, juas!_" **El pobre hombre estaba tan ocupado en pensar su propia respuesta que no se dio cuenta de que hacía menos gracia que los Morancos a día de hoy.**

"_¿Sabes? Deberías ser el jefe de la casa de los payasos_"

"_Que pena que ya lo seas tú"_ **y ese era Godrifito y su gran capacidad de recuperar el honor.**

**Entonces, y valga la redundancia, el ruido hipopotamésco volvió a sonar. Aunque esta vez algo más leve. **

"_¿Lo has oído?" _**susurró Slythy convertido de pronto en un doble de Sherlock Jon.**

"_Si, no soy sordo"_ **contestó Godric con las manos en la nuca y un evidente pasotismo.**

"_Algo bueno tenías que tener_…"** pero él, a pesar de que Godric había roto todo el misterio con su vozarrón, seguía en su papel de inspector Gadchet asomándose por la puerta.**

"_Más quisieses tú tener la mitad de cosas buenas de las que yo tengo"_

"_Creo que viene de esta habitación…"_ **Y Salazar, por primera vez, pasó de la provocación de Godric y señaló el cuarto de enfrente.**

"_¡Qué no me ignores!"_

"_Va… cállate."_ **y salió de la habitación de puntillas. Una imagen bastante graciosa tratándose de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo.**

"_¡¿QUÉ?!"_ **y de nuevo, roto todo el sigilo, mi amo lo siguió. Uno de los defectos más grandes de Godric era que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y cuando Salazar le ignoró, una parte de su ser murió.**

"_Haber que hay aquí…"_ **Salazar volvió a ignorar a Godric y, con su ya adoptada personalidad sigilosa, abrió imperceptiblemente la puerta de la otra habitación.**

**Yo en ese momento, no supe que decir. Después de una pelea de empujones entre los dos poderosísimos magos para ver el interior de la sala, los tres nos quedamos con la boca abierta (literalmente) al entre ver dos figuras recostadas sobre un escritorio rodeadas de papeles y una silla volcada en el suelo (parecía que nuestro antiguo hipopótamo acababa de abandonar la estancia). Para ser más concretos eran dos figuras femeninas muy bien conocidas por nosotros: Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. **

"…_¡QUÉ FUERTE!"_ **dijo Godric transmitiendo lo que todos pensábamos. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, las dos Fundadoras se estaban besando.**

"_Esas son…"_ **Slythy aun no creía que eso fuese cierto, como es lógico.**

"_¡QUÉ FUERTE!"_ **y ahí seguía mi amo con su riqueza de vocabulario.**

"_No… es imposible"_ **ejem… otro que tal bailaba.**

"_¡QUÉ FUERTE!"_ **Cuando yo ya estaba decidido a soplarle a Godric algún que otro sinónimo a esa locución, vi que tras su cara de asombro había una gran sonrisa.**

"_¡Ella me quiere!"_ **sin embargo Slythy no se dio cuenta de eso y seguía con su gran fe sobre el inexistente amor de Rowena.**

"_Si, pero a 'Helga' más"_ **todo sea decir que el nombre de la Hufflepuff tenía demasiado retintín para mi gusto, además de que sus palabras estaban acompañadas con una gran carcajada que por poco no me saca de mi lugar.**

"_¡Arg¡Dios mío!"_ **dijo Salazar saliendo de su trance **_"Yo pensaba…"_

"_Mientes"_

"_¿Qué?" _

" _Que mientes, para pensar hace falta cerebro"_ **vale, se supone que mi Godrifito estaba sumamente enamorado de Rowena, entonces que se hubiese repuesto con tanta facilidad de ese golpe sobre la sexualidad de su amada me puso en alerta.**

"…"

"_¡¡¡EO¡Abandona ya tu estado "flippendo!"_ **y en efectivo, Slythy volvía a mirar hacia algún lugar situado entre un muro y otro.**

"_¿Eh¡Ah, Pues tú también te ves perjudicado con esto!"_

" _Ja- Ja, que chispa, de mayor mechero" _**… o algo así.**

" _¡Tú estabas enamorado de Row!"_

" _Reconozco que esa mujer me tocó la fibra sensible¡pero hay muchas más!" _**ahí si que ya pensé que todo era un broma, porque yo, en toda mi inocencia de sombrero de bien, no me esperaba la imagen vista anteriormente de mis dos grandísimas amigas sobre el escritorio. Pero encima escuchar a Godric referirse a Rowena como 'una más' de una forma tan poco convincente…vamos, que no se lo tragaba eso nadie, quitando Slythy, que ahí estaba con la boca como una entrada de metro.**

**Y antes de que me diese cuenta Godric estaba llamando a la puerta donde se encontraban las dos féminas.**

**PUM, PUM, PUM**

" _¡Hombre¡Row, Helga!"_

"_Go-godric"_ **tartamudeó Helga con toda la boca roja a causa de… ya sabemos de que.**

"_Lo sentimos…" _

"_¡PARA NADA!_" **le interrumpió Salazar con la cara morada.**

"_Lo sentimos¿hemos interrumpido algo?_" **continuó mi amo tapándole la boca a Slytherin.**

"_Pues… bueno… no_" **dijo Rowena con una extraña sonrisita y bastante colorada.**

"_¡¡SI¡ANDA¡¡VICIOSAS¿Con qué mirando algas, eh¡¡AMIGDOLAS ESTABAIS MIRANDO!!" _

"_Salazar…_" **empezó mi querida Rowena toda despeinada ella.**

"_¡NADA! No quiero ninguna explicación. ¡Esto es el colmo!"_ **Salazar estaba perdiendo los estribos a la vez que movía los brazos como el sauce boxeador en sus mejores tiempos.**

"_Chicas, no hace falta que lo escondáis, lo hemos visto_" **intervino Godric mirándose las uñas de una mano sin darle la menor importancia.**

"_¡Ah! En ese caso_" **dijo Rowena sonriendo y cogiendo la mano a una Helga bastante confundida, aunque si se me permite decirlo, ese era un estado bastante habitual en ella** "_Os tenemos que confesar que nos queremos" _**Salazar se puso verde, luego azul, más tarde… vamos, que pasó por toda la gama del arco iris en pocos segundos; Helga tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se veía a la legua que sufría una pequeña confusión interna… bueno a la legua para alguien tan inteligente como yo; y Godric miraba sonriendo de forma bastante lasciva a Rowena, que también le miraba sonriendo con una media sonrisa muy, muy sospechosa.**

" _¡PERO SEÑORAS¡Qué estamos en el siglo XV¡Qué aun no existe el día del orgullo gay!"_ **saltó Salazar medio poseído.**

"_¿Eh?_" **preguntaron todos al unísono, incluido yo, ya que eso de "orgullo gay" nos sonaba a chino.**

" _Esto… está siendo demasiado para mi_" **y con un extremado dramatismo se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.**

"_Pobre Slythy… acaba de sufrir su primer desengaño amoroso._" **dijo Godric poniéndole una mano en el hombro.**

"_¿Desengaño?_" **Helga los miraba con el ceño fruncido.**

"_Sí, Helga, cuando no te corresponden"_

"_Ya sé lo que es un desengaño_" **permítame ponerlo en duda.**

"_Sí, ya…_" **y al igual que yo, el resto también lo dudó. **

"_¿Por qué no me cree nadie cuando digo que sé algo?" _**preguntó mi querida Helga bastante dolida.**

"_¿Y por qué a mi nadie me consuela?_" **Salazar volvió a la carga** "_Estoy harto de que no me tengáis en cuenta, coñe¡INCLUSO MI BASILISCO ME IGNORA!"_

"_Tendrías que ir a tu psicólogo. No te sentó bien que te saltases la última cita Slythy…"_

"_¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES SLYTHY¡Se acabó¡Estoy hasta las narices¡Me marcho!_" **y levantándose con una extremada rapidez se dirigió a la puerta.**

"_¡Salazar, estás siendo injusto¡Nos queremos!" _**gritó Rowena señalándose a ella y a Helga respectivamente.**

"_¡Eso¡Tú restriégamelo!"_ **dijo muy afectado Salazar. Nunca antes lo había visto así… **

"_¿Qué?"_ **Helga aún no era consciente de que Salazar y Godric habían entrado a la habitación…**

"_Bueno, hala, vete, pero llévate a tu culebra_" **dijo mi amo empujando a Salazar hacia el exterior de la habitación sin ningún miramiento. Este amo mío… nunca tuvo consideración ni remordimiento.**

"_¡Ja! Ni que lo pienses, te la regalo para que puedas presumir de basilisco también_" **dijo deshaciéndose de las manos de Godric en un espasmo nervioso y volviéndose para mirarle. Si el pacífico _Gonfor_ hubiese estado allí le habría tirado un mordisco sólo para que parase de moverse.**

"_No, no…" _

"_¡Sí! y ahora os fastidiáis porque con mi superpoder la voy a meter en una cámara secreta y cuando me de la gana la voy a abrir para que os ataque¡Ale! Que seáis felices y comáis…_" **paró su retahíla de absurdeces y se llevó las huesudas manos a la cara **"_¡Oh, por Merlín¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi esto!_" **y sin más ni más, desapareció.**

"_Mmm… no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien… ¡Pero mira¡Hemos conseguido que se vaya! Y ahora me he quedado yo con mis dos chicas favoritas…" _**y ante la cara de asombro de Helga, toda dolida ella por su incomprensión, y mi negación ante tal aproximación, se acercó a Rowena y la cogió por la cintura.**

"_¡Anda, Godric!"_ **y con una estúpida sonrisa, como esa que McGonagall le hecha desprevenidamente a usted de vez en cuando, le apartó unos cuantos milímetros de ella** _"¡No seas bobo¡Esto pesará en mi conciencia por siempre! Y además¿será verdad eso que ha dicho de su basilisco?"_

"_No sé…"_ **y el acercamiento volvió a pronunciarse. En ese momento mi amo no sentía la frente, porque yo, como buen compañero, le apretaba para que se diese cuenta de lo que hacía. Sin embargo él parecía saberlo muy bien, porque me ignoró** _"¡Oye¡Eres una fantástica actriz¡Casi me lo he creído yo y todo!"_

"_¿Actriz?"_ **dijo Helga aún muy afectada por todo lo que ocurría en su complicadísima vida y no tenía sentido alguno para ella…**

"_Jeje…" _**la ignoró Rowena haciendo circulitos en el hombro de Godric y acompañándolos de su estupidita sonrisa** _"¡anda no digas tonterías!"_

"_¡Qué sí, enserio!" _

"_Bueno, por lo menos me he quitado a Salazar de encima¡era un verdadero moscón! Y así… soy para ti solito…_" **esto último, cabe decir, que se lo susurró al oído, y para mi enorme desagrado, yo lo escuché.**

"_Jeje, no me lo recuerdes…"_ **contestó Godrifito adoptando a la perfección su anterior sonrisa lasciva** _"¡Qué inteligente el plan! No pensé que te atrevieses a hacerlo. Valió la pena picarte… lo voy a hacer mas a menudo."_

"_¡Tendrás morro!"_ **le contestó Rowena dándole un golpecito que no habría matado ni a una mosca en el hombro.**

"_Em… no lo entiendo¿alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado?" _**preguntó Helga una vez que repasó por su cabeza tres veces lo que había pasado en la habitación hacía apenas un par de minutos.**

"_¿Yo morro¡Si le has comido toda la boca a Helga!"_ **e insensibles los otros dos, volvieron a ignorarla.**

"_Anda celosón…"_ **ejem, le aseguro que esta escenita no fue santo de mi devoción en aquel momento.**

"_Eso Row¿por qué me has besado?_" Volvió a insistir Helga "_¡ROW!_" **pero nada, para los otros dos esa bruja era como yo: una prenda de decoración.**

"_Ui… será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado. Bueno Helga, adiós_" **y por fin, advirtieron su furiosa presencia. **

" _Va, venga¡hasta luego Helga!"_

"… _nunca entenderé que es lo que acaba de pasar aquí¿verdad?"_ **me preguntó mientras que mi amo se alejaba conmigo aún puesto sobre al cabeza a duras penas. En ese momento Helga me dio bastante penilla, pero bueno, así es la vida.**

**Nunca nadie volvió a ver a Salazar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Rowena y Godric se casaron y yo pasé a un segundo plano y se me encargó el trabajo de seleccionar a los alumnos, ya que faltaba uno de los Fundadores. Por cierto, Helga, después de muchísimo tiempo, desistió en preguntar por Slythy. Y esa es la verdadera historia de los Fundadores, aunque no creo que sea muy conveniente que se la cuente a los alumnos… **- dijo el sombrero seleccionador. Entonces la prenda de vestir miró al director, que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

**-JAJAJAJA ¡Nunca me imaginé que Godric y Rowena fuesen así¡JA!-** y volvió a darle un nuevo ataque de risa que paró pellizcándose en el brazo. **– No, creo que aún no es el mejor momento para contarle a la gente la historia de los Fundadores, no son el mejor ejemplo de comportamiento. ¡Ahora me explico que los Slytherin se lleven tan mal con los Gryffindor! Lo que faltaba es que le echásemos más chicha al mono con la antigua enemistad… JAJA pero esto será muy interesante para McGonagall y Snape¡me voy a divertir mucho este curso! JAJA**

**- No debí haber abierto la boca. Dumbledore tiene un humor demasiado… Puede llegar a ser peor que Rowy y Godrifito juntos, ays… lo que faltaba, vaya ejemplo.**

**FIN**

Morancos: los Morancos, para aquellos que no los conozcan, son un grupo 'humorístico' español (nótese la ironía)

* * *

_Espero que por lo menos os haya arrancado una sonrisilla de lo ridículo que es, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, todos tenemos días de locura . Así que si me hacéis el favor de mandarme un review en el que ponga desde "oh! me he reído mucho!" hasta "esto es lo más patético que he leído jamás" os lo agradecería mucho. _

Bsks, Ilisia Brongar

(Este fic es en respuesta de un reto para el foro de El Hogar del Shipper)


End file.
